


That's Flirtin' Talk

by Carmarthen Juvenilia (Carmarthen)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Other, ew!het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen%20Juvenilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Jack Sparrow flirts with Elizabeth, sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Flirtin' Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, Adri. I don't remember the context of this anymore, but it involved a particular take on Jack.

When Will died, Elizabeth dressed herself as a boy, wore her cap low, and bought passage to Tortuga.

The smoky miasma inside the tavern she'd been directed to made her eyes water as she scanned the rough crowd.

There. She made her way over, her heart pounding and her hand on the shiv under her coat.

Elizabeth slid onto the bench and a familiar voice slurred, "Well, ain't you the bonny thing."

"Jack, it's me!"

He recoiled, a look of horror on his face. "Elizabeth! I--"

"You'll need more rum before you can talk like that to me?" she asked.


End file.
